


Library/Bookstore

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Badass Will, Dorks, M/M, falling over, i missed the opportunity to make a "literally falling for me" joke but oh well, nerdy nico, pre-dating, seriously bad pick up lines, solangelo, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico is bored in the library. Then a hot guy comes in. And Nico cannot function.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Library/Bookstore

Nico was always bored in the library. It wasn’t that he disliked books, it was just that books required focus. And Nico was extraordinarily bad at focus. Not that he couldn’t focus at all, in fact, Nico could focus an unhealthy amount on mythomagic, but dyslexia made it difficult for Nico to become too invested in books because he always got frustrated at himself. And being a librarian meant a lot of paperwork and a lot of socialising, and he wasn’t even getting paid. Nico found himself doodling to pass the time, or walking around. 

Today was no exception, or at least, it didn’t seem to be at first. He was busy putting books back where they were supposed to be, which was anywhere Nico felt like, because he had no idea how to order them. So he was putting them where they looked nicest. He had no doubt people would complain about not being able to find anything, but hey, he couldn’t find his will to live either. 

So Nico was sitting boredly at his desk by evening, waiting to be allowed home, when he was struck with the terrible affliction of an emotion. The cause of said illness was the tattooed man who had just walked in with an armful of medical textbooks. Nico could barely see any bare skin, save for his face. Nico figured it wasn’t fair for somebody so attractive to dare exist in his airspace. How dare tattoo guy smile at him. 

“Hey! I uh- I graduated today and I wanted to donate my textbooks to the library. I was lucky enough to afford mine, but I know a lot of students rely on libraries.”

Good gods, Nico thought, it’s Dr Sexy.

“I um- th- thanks,” Nico stammered, even more embarrassed when he realised he must have been blushing pretty hard.

“Yeah,” Dr Sexy said casually, “I’m a doctor, y’know, saving children and all that, it’s what I do.” 

Nico coughed awkwardly, partly because that was the lamest line he’d ever heard, and partly because it was working. “Do you try that line on everyone you meet?”

“Only the pretty ones,” Dr Sexy replied, leaning casually on the front desk, “and you’re the prettiest.”

“Uh- I’m a guy,” Nico said quickly, “I uh- I know I have long hair in a bun and I’m short but uh- I’m a guy.”

“I know,” Dr Sexy replied, “I’m gay.”

“Oh,” Nico replied, “uh-” Nico did finger guns in response- “cool!” Jesus fucking Christ, Nico thought to himself, what the fuck was that?

“Are you a serial killer? Because you’ve killed all my future exes and replaced them with my future husband.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re the future husband. I mean, if you wanna be…”

“I’m sorry,” Nico giggled, “that was lame and it sounds like you’re proposing!”

Dr Sexy went bright red, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Oh gods, I’m barking up the wrong tree, aren’t I? You’re straight!”

“Mhm, clearly,” Nico replied with amusement, pointing to his rainbow bracelet. 

“Oh!” Dr Sexy laughed, blushing pink to the tips of his ears. Nico found it adorable, which did not help him to be less awkward and shy. “So uh… wanna go on a date?”

Nico squeaked. Like, actually squeaked like a mouse. He wanted the ground to swallow him up. He wanted to hide. He wanted to commit a die. He could not embarrass himself any further-

He slipped on a receipt.

And not only did he slip, but he grabbed Will’s arm, lost his grip after dragging Will halfway over the counter, and fell on his arse.

Nico was sure he’d never get over the embarrassment, so he did what any rational person would do.

He stared into the void, and cried because his butt hurt and he’d just embarrassed himself in front of a hot guy. 

“Oh my gods, are you okay?” Dr Sexy was immediately by his side, crouching on the floor and reaching out. Nico didn’t flinch away, so Dr Sexy started to rub Nico’s back soothingly. “Are you hurt? Are you sad? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“I’m fine!” Nico replied, hiding his face.

“Oh gods I’m a terrible human being, I made you slip and cry by asking you out! Oh my gods I’m so sorry!”

“No, I’m just embarrassed because I’ve been calling you Dr Sexy in my head and then you asked me out and I slipped like an idiot and now you can’t possibly be attracted to me.”

“Oh my gods, you’re really that shy?”

“Mhm,” Nico nodded, puce.

“Oh, that’s adorable,” Dr Sexy cooed, “oh my gods, now I just wanna take you home and keep you safe! You’re so adorable!”

“I’m not adorable, I listen to death metal!”

“Awww, uwu.”

“Don’t you uwu me! I’m not cute! I am death!”

“I’m totally taking you out on a date. Not to my motorcycle club though, I mean, you only have a vintage pushbike with a basket on the front, but I’m definitely taking you to the zoo.”

“Why, so you can tell me I’m cuter than every animal there.”

“Absolutely!”

“Oh my gods, you’re freaking sunshine! Ugh, fine, I’ll go out with you!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, unnamed tattoo man I’ve been calling Dr Sexy in my head for the past five minutes, I’ll go out with you.”

“Cool! I’m Will, by the way!”

“Nico di Angelo.”


End file.
